


Skin

by CharityMercy



Category: GOT7, Jackson Wang - Fandom, jackson - Fandom, k pop - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityMercy/pseuds/CharityMercy
Summary: Warnings: Just smut, pure smutThis is the first smut I ever wrote, it was inspired by "Skin" by Rihanna.





	Skin

You had a long day at work, endless meetings meant your work was just piling up for tomorrow, and on top of that you had worn heels. Your feet were aching. You turn into your driveway and see Jackson’s car and instantly smile. You walk briskly up the sidewalk to your door, excited to see your boyfriend. When you come in he’s lounging on the sofa, t.v. turned up too loud. “hey” he says over his shoulder not bothering to turn his head completely. You slid out of your painful shoes and saunter towards him. You kneel on the sofa beside him, unable to straddle him in your pencil skirt. You place your hands on the back of the sofa on either side of his head and lean in to kiss him. You let yourself slid into his lap and deepen the kiss. His hands make themselves busy unbuttoning your blouse. He pushes it back over your shoulders, and you remove it the rest of the way. He pushes your shoulders back, breaking the kiss to admire you in your lacy camisole. 

You take that opportunity to stand up, mute the T.V. and lift the top over your head, tossing it on the floor. Then with a smirk, you turn your back to Jackson, letting him admire you ass in your tight skirt. You slowly unzip it letting it fall to the floor before stepping out of it. Your hands, then go up to unclasp your bra, you barely have it undone before you feel Jackson grab your hips firmly, and pull you into his lap. You quickly push your bra off exposing your breasts. He pulls you closer and you realize he has taken his shirt off as well. You relish in the feeling of his skin against yours. He starts kissing and biting your neck and his hands move over you, one stopping to knead your breast, gently pinching the nipple. His other hand travels down to your thigh squeezing for a bit before moving back up to your already wet panties. He teases your folds though the thin fabric. You squirm against him feeling the bulge in his pants growing. 

A small moan escapes your lips. Jackson growls into your ear, sliding your panties to the side before continuing the same motion he had done over them. He dips a finger into your entrance, before sliding it up to your clit to trace slow patterns over it. You try to push against him to get more friction, he moves his other hand to hold your hips still, pulling you tighter against him. You feel his breath quicken against the sensitive skin on your neck. He slides you off his lap and pushes you onto your back in the sofa. He stand and takes off his jeans a look of relief on his face as his erection is freed from the confining jeans, and only loose boxers cover it. He rips off your panties and crouched between your legs. He kisses up the inside of each thigh, nipping your soft skin ever so often. You whimper. He finally reaches your heat, and using impossibly slow motions begins to lick in long strokes. You grind against him, and he focuses his actions on your clit. You start feeling the familiar heat in your stomach, when he suddenly stops. 

You look at him with a pleading look on your face. He only smirks in response and picks you up carrying you to the bedroom. He places you on the bed and rids himself of his boxers. You can’t help but admire his naked form. You sit up, scotching over to the edge of the bed. You wrap your hand around his length, pumping slowly before taking him in your mouth. He groans. You begin moving up and down as slowly as he was teasing you. You looks down at you, his eyes dark and hungry. You release him from your mouth, continuing to pump him until he pushes you against the mattress. 

His lips crash into yours as you feel the head of his member pushing against your entrance. You arch against him, needing to feel his skin on yours. He pushes into you quickly, making you let out a loud moan. He stays like that for a few seconds, buried in you, until you move your hips against his. He then takes up a face pace, moving in and out of you quickly. You feel that familiar feeling tense in your belly. You move against him trying to match his pace. His lips crash against yours, stifling a loud moan. You wrap your legs around him. His kiss starts to trail down your jaw and to your neck where he bites. Hard. Your orgasm hits fast. “Fuck, Jackson” you scream out, walls clenching around his girth. He doesn’t slow down to let you ride it out. His thrusts get quicker, harder and sloppier. He growls into your ear, releasing into you. He collapses on top of you breathless, his blonde hair sticking to his forehead. You sigh in complete bliss. He plants a few kisses on your face, gives you a goofy grin and whispers “Welcome home, baby”


End file.
